chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marc Pree-Evrad
"And that’s Marc. He does Marc things." Somewhat whiny and faint-of-heart, Marc Pree-Evrad tends to expect the worst out of any given situation. On an optimistic note, this means that he is often pleasantly surprised with the way things turn out. Recently, Marc has acquired an odd sort of ability related to the flow of time, but he's still working on figuring out how this ability is used. Background An Olaka native, Marc grew displeased with his parents' decision to leave behind the nomadic lifestyle expected of a larrier clan and settle down. Thus, he chose to explore the galaxy and see the sights before making his own decision of whether to settle or wander. Fourth Dream of Arplakoon Mioura: The Forgotten Past Marc set off on his own across Ruenfora when he heard talk of necromancers threatening Fort Darackei. After experiencing an unusual loss of time, he encountered the rest of the Fourth Dream party. He decided to tag along with them until he could find someone to advise him as to what the strange black emblem that had suddenly appeared on his hand was. The ragtag team of explorers did some, well, exploring, in the ruins of Fort Ackei, where they caught the attention of the Second Colossus and fled into the woods. It was there that they encountered the Queen, who gave her marking to Karsuri and Hjördís and led the group to believe that the necromancer terrorizing Fort Darackei was in fact Thorn (who Marc had not met yet, though the rest of the group had). The party decided to retire for the night shortly after. In the morning Absinthe led the group to a cave, which had an aura of black Chrono similar to Marc's mark (heh). Inside the cave, the group encountered Arplakoon the Timedreamer, who was frustratingly vague in answering the group's questions, although he did offer them some words of advice before returning the group to the surface. Based on the matching Chronous aura, Marc was able to determine that what he had been given was related to Arplakoon's governance over the dominion of time. After the morning's spelunking, the party headed for the Village of Stone, where they met Thorn and engaged him in battle. Fortunately, Hjördís called off the fight; it was determined that the Queen was in actuality the villain of it all, and Thorn was also trying to stop her. Thorn instructed the party to head for Dokani Castle and pass through a portal therein which would lead them into the past, before the Queen's rise to power. He also told them about the girl hiding therein, who had forgotten her name, and asked them to rescue her. Instead of being reasonable and taking the stairs, the party decided to'' scale the cliff ''in order to reach the castle. At the top, the Fourth Colossus swooped down on them, but once again they were able to plead with the beast for their lives. It became more and more evident that the colossi were not acting on their own willpower, but being controlled by the Queen. The Fourth Colossus told the team that through her eyes, the Queen could see their movements and would know what they were up to, but she agreed to let them go on their way and hold off the Queen as long as she could. And with that, the party continued to Dokani Castle. Externally, the castle was decorated with hanged corpses, and the party hurriedly made their way into the dungeons to collect the girl that Thorn had told them to protect. She agreed to follow them through the time portal. In the past, the party wasted no time encountering a rude servant girl, who pulled a knife on them. She seemed surprised to see the mystery girl in their company, for she said the girl resembled Ainori the Heir. Within the servants' quarters, the party encountered the real Ainori the Heir...or, as it turned out, another girl pretending to be the Heir, for the true Heir had been found dead days earlier. It was at this point that the girl in their company revealed that she was, in fact, Ainori the Heir, dead for thousands of years. After speaking with Fanred, the party left Ainori to hide within the room they had convened in, while Fanred went to research in the archives for information on Dokani the Necromancer, and the rest of the party went to speak with Thorn the Courtyard-Keeper, who was stewing in jail at the time. Thorn begrudgingly told them what he knew about the Heir's death, implicating Fanred, who he said was his sister. Marc knew that Thorn was lying but failed to speak up, resulting in Hjördís unlocking the jail cell and releasing Thorn from his captivity, a choice that would later prove to be disastrous. With Fanred's help, they determined that Thorn's sister was not Fanred at all, but rather Felaji, the servant girl they had encountered immediately after emerging from the portal. They also determined that Thorn and Felaji had plans to interrupt the ritual and revive their mother, Dokani the Necromancer. The Queen followed the party through the portal after disposing of the Second and Fourth Colossi, and obliterated Raanya. When the party left the castle to bury their friend, they encountered Delzed the Songstress, who agreed to help after learning some of the situation, as she had a personal connection to Felaji. However, moments later, the group discovered Fanred's body hanged from the bridge, with a note answering some remaining questions. With a new sense of urgency, the group set off to find Felaji. Thanks to Delzed, the group was able to reason with Felaji, who confessed everything...including that Thorn was probably plaguing the castle waters at that very moment, thanks to the party releasing him from jail earlier. Oh my god this is so much writing. I could say anything I want here and nobody would ever know because it'll be buried in all this text. So anyway, Felaji led the party to a spooky lake outside the castle, where the orb containing Dokani's spirit was hidden. Marc took this opportunity to make a hero of himself, diving in to investigate the orb and then diving ''back ''in to save Felaji from a trio of skeletons that had been placed at the lake's bottom to guard the orb. He was very proud and so was his player. The party rested that night, and in the morning decided to release Dokani's spirit and destroy it. At the beginning of the battle, timely enough, the Thorn from the future emerged from the woods and enchanted the party's weapons so that they could actually injure the ethereal spirit. They defeated Dokani's spirit and destroyed her orb and erroneously thought all was well. However, future!Dokani had retrieved the orb from her own time before passing through the portal, which meant that there was still an orb with her spirit bound to it in existence, which the party had not accounted for. When Ainori performed the ritual, Dokani took over her body, leaving the party to face Ainori colossified and under Dokani's command, as well as the colossus iterations of Dermazd, past!Thorn, Deioros the King, and Fanred. While Dokani controlled Ainori's body and used her as a shield to protect the remaining orb, Ainori fought back, and the party tried to take the orb from her without injuring her. However, she did sustain injuries during the battle, so that by the end, she had little time left. Fortunately, Delzed remembered the antidote that she and Felaji had waffled about using on either Thorn or Dermazd, and it was administered to Ainori in a last-ditch effort to save her. And save her it did. The party finished up their business in the past and returned to the future, bringing along Ainori, Felaji, Goluragg, Throntuk, and Future!Thorn, who all decided to travel with them for various reasons. On their return, they found the castle in ruins, with sunflowers blooming everywhere. They also found their names engraved on the Altar of the New Gods, labeled as gods themselves (the Time-Leapers). On their return to Fort Darackei, they were informed that Absinthe's ship had been picked up by a shape-shifter who looked just like her and produced documentation proving ownership. The Governor told them that the ship was being taken to Nicta, so they set off to follow it and hopefully get it back. Interim: Happy Birthday Hjördís! Marc hates many things, including but not limited to centipedes, reflex saves, and rules-lawyering in board games. Nicta: The Gang Goes to Jail After returning to the present on Mioura, the news that Absinthe's ship had been claimed by someone else led the group to Nicta. Approximately five minutes after arriving on the planet, they encountered Strisci Madrante, and as expected, Absinthe signed them up with the Madrante gang. Then the party, along with some of their NPC companions, decided to visit a bar to unwind from the long voyage. At the bar, the party made merry and then returned to the hotel...leaving behind Karsuri ne Humility, who had fallen asleep and was somehow forgotten. Everyone had been drinking, okay. The next morning, the party set out from the hotel to find the missing listron, who had gotten herself captured by pirates. After running into her by chance during her escape and fighting off her pursuers, the party found themselves arrested and taken to the Madrante Prison. Due to their affiliation with Strisci, they were released, on the condition that they investigate rumors of a powerful weapon the rival Vacaddi gang was in possession of. In return, Boss Madrante said, he might look into getting Absinthe's ship back. Accompanied by Strisci and Cameo, the party made their way across Fol Atzo at Boss Madrante's behest. Along the way, they stopped to eavesdrop on a pair of noctra women, who spotted Karsuri as she attempted to leave, forcing the party to lie their way out of the encounter. Within the Vacaddi house, the party spoke with Boss Vacaddi while Strisci made her way upstairs to steal the mysterious weapon, which turned out to be Eiorozziore, the Godbreaker. Boss Vacaddi took pity on the party for having been manipulated by the Madrantes, and revealed her personal reasons for seeking the gang's downfall. Thus, the party turned coat, and set off to find Strisci and the Godbreaker. Within the Madrante safehouse, Marc discovered a map of the city with some secret paths drawn out, presumably for use by the Madrante gang. After discovering some other choice loot, the party left for the harbor, where the map indicated they would find the entrance to the only passageway that remained open. Sure enough, Strisci and the Godbreaker were found within the tunnel. Strisci's burned hands were healed, and Karsuri was able to pick up the Godbreaker. The party returned to the Madrante safehouse, where they filled Strisci in on her father's true nature. The Madrante heiress requested that whatever the party did, they not kill the Boss, as he was the only family she had ever known. Shortly thereafter, Karsuri pressed Eiorozziore into Marc's hands, insisting that he wield the sword. In the early hours of the morning, the party broke into the Madrante Prison, in what would prove to be the worst fumbling of well-laid plans in history. Fortunately, Thorn was able to revive Absinthe from a misapplied dose of her own morpher poison, and the group made their way into the basement of the building. In the first area they explored, they found a great number of tiny, blood-splattered jail cells. Within one was a malnourished, imprisoned iddun summoner, who told them that he had been separated from his eidolon. They released him from his cell and brought him along to the second area, where they discovered a great conveyor belt system carrying crates with people inside them. In spite of the difficulties presented by the machine, they were able to pull down all of the crates and revive the people within them. The party sent Thorn out of the prison with those they had rescued and then made their way into the third area, where they confronted Boss Madrante and his lackeys. During the final battle, Marc attempted to reason with Boss Madrante for the sake of his daughter, but Madrante laughed him off, revealing that he held nothing but contempt for his only child. It was immediately after this that Absinthe shot Madrante in the kneecap, ending the battle. This Sure Will Be An Image Gallery Eventually! (Marc Shrine) Marcdeu.png Marcnew.png marcpauline.png|Marc! Category:Fourth Dream Category:Ealdremen Player Characters